Everything
by MISS MANA ELLE
Summary: PG14 for refferings to Sexual things. Snogging. Ack, I wrote a H/G. But I really like this. Songfic to a songby Lifehouse. Please R'n'R! I like this one. How will they fall in love?


Everything  
LIFEHOUSE  
~emeralds~  
  
_Find me here,  
Speak to me,  
I want to feel you,  
I need to hear you._  
  
A single strand of hair fell in front of her face. Her blue eyes were on the setting sun, and he couldn't explain this feeling that had just washed over him. The yellows and oranges bathing them in light, he glanced at her. Who was she to try this on him? A small smirk playing her lips, almost as if she knew she was driving him crazy. But, no, it couldn't be. This shy, younger girl having that kind of confidence? No way!   
  
Almost as if something had glued them there, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She seemed to feet his eyes on her and looked at him. The smirk playing her crimson lips faded into a beautiful smile. Straight teeth and high cheekbones decorated the tanned face. Barely noticeable freckles dusted her high cheeks, and black lashes framed those sapphire eyes.   
  
"Something the matter?" Her voice. So perfect, so sweet. He was sure that wasn't how she normally talked. Around all his friends, and hers, her voice was louder, and not quite so sweet, but, nonetheless beautiful.  
  
_You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again_  
  
"No," he said. His voice was soft, too, but something about it was nervous.   
  
"You're sure? I mean, if you want to leave, I don't mind," she whispered. Sitting atop this hill, looking down on Hogwarts and over to the sunset, he hardly wanted to leave. But the best thing about it was being up here with her. She'd never had this effect on him before...What was it now?   
  
"I don't ever want to leave." She looked down at the grass below them for a second, rubbing her bare shoulder. The sun dress she wore had thin straps and was cut short. White, decorated with little pink and blue flowers, she looked quite a sight in it. Being in her sixth year, and he in his seventh, it was hard to believe he'd never noticed her before.   
  
"Does that mean you enjoy my company?"   
  
"Enjoy it? I love it..." He realized what he'd said all too late. Was he falling in love with her? No! Him; popular, loved by everyone, hero of the world, him? Love this plain, ordinary girl? There was his problem. She was no 'plain, ordinary girl'. She was almost perfect!   
  
"Oh, do you?" She questioned, looking back up. He nodded. Might as well not lie. She stood, then, and he took in the full view of her before him. His green eyes washed over her; her beautiful body, the way the dress fit her so well, her nice tan, her red hair falling around in wavy curls. He couldn't stop himself. It was too late, now.  
  
_You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting_  
  
He stood up in front of her and grasped her shoulders. "Yes," he hissed. Not even realizing the astounded look on her face, he pressed his lips harshly down onto hers. She had closed her hands around the edges of his open T-shirt which covered a white muscle shirt.   
  
Realizing how much he was actually desiring her, she kissed him back, letting her tongue roam the edges of his mouth, exploring the crevices. A gasp escaping his lips left his soft breath on her face. He squeezed her shoulders tightly as she tried to pry the T-shirt off his shoulders. Realizing exactly where this was going, she released his T-shirt. She pulled her lips away, stubbornly. Glaring at him, her lips looked a bit swollen from the kiss.  
  
"I will not let you take advantage of me, Harry Potter! Just because you think you're so much better! Well, I'll let you know, I am Ginny Weasley, and I am not-" Harry, having heard enough, slid his arms around her waist and pressed his lips back to hers. He could feel her start to pull away, but he knew she was enjoying it. She was playing Hard To Get, eh? Well, Harry Potter wouldn't let this woman slip away. No, he wouldn't.  
  
He couldn't get over the sweet taste of her lips, and he knew he needed them. She was again fumbling with his shirt, and he let her get his shirt off this time. As she threw it to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Again, their tongues danced.  
  
Only when Ginny felt Harry's hand slide from her waist up to her ribs, and keep moving upwards, did she pull away. She had told herself she would wait until at least her seventh yea. She was only 16. Harry looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
_You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything..._  
  
"It's all right. But I promised myself to wait until seventh-"  
  
"I understand." Ginny offered a helpless smile and turned her eyes away from the wonderful view of him, in that tight muscle shirt and baggy jeans, and started to walk slowly away. "But, wait, Ginny!" Harry called. She turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I enjoyed that...Way too much." Harry said, totally serious. Ginny offered a seductive smirk.  
  
"So did I..." She turned and walked away, back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Harry stared at his ceiling. She was everything! She was so perfect. She had made him see something in him that he'd never saw before. How could he fall for the girl he could never have? Ron would not approve of his little sister going out so _seriously_ with Harry. He didn't even like it when she wore low-cut shirts. He'd become so much more protective of her lately.  
  
He heard his door open, and close quietly. Having had the lights off as it got darker out, there wasn't much light. He could hear the quiet, gentle footsteps on the carpeting as someone approached the bed. He sat up, but someone pushed his shoulders back down against the bed. Sitting next to him, they placed their lips against the nape of his neck.  
  
"Ginny?" Smiling and mumbling something, she sat up.  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
_And how can I   
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
_  
"What're you doing here? If your foolish brother catches you in here...with me-"  
  
"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, now," she whispered. He could almost hear the playful tone in her voice. He reached up and pulled her hands from his shoulders. Sitting up, he pressed his lips tightly to hers. Arms entangled, they kissed passionately, lightning surging through them.   
  
Pulling away, Harry whispered, "Ginny, we can't keep doing this. Someone will find us out." Sighing, she sat up and pulled some hair from her face.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ginny?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..I...I love you..." Her felt the shift in her weight as she turned her head sharply at him. He could see her enough to where her mouth was hanging open. Closing it, she regained her wits.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." Harry hadn't expected it, because of the look on her face, but he smiled nonetheless. "I'll fight for you," Ginny added.  
  
"I'll fight for you, too, Ginny." Harry had seen slight sparks between him and Ginny, but he never thought he'd actually desire her this much.  
  
  
_Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?_  
  
Standing, Ginny sighed. "I better go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you later, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, you, too. And Ginny. I love you, forever and always." He smiled and so did she.  
  
"You, too." She blew him a kiss before fleeing from his dorms. Laying back, he sighed. How could he actually find someone so perfect? And why was there always that one flaw in the relationship? Something that kept them away from each other? He figured he'd never know and headed down to see if there were any scraps from dinner left.  
  
***  
  
She flopped down on her bed. She'd fallen for Harry Potter. Of course, she'd liked him for years, but now her dreams were coming true. Why? It was strange. Having always gotten the second hand things in life, she was now receiving the first class man of her dreams. It was a bit frightening. She was worried something bad would happen to him. Of course, nothing good came from something else good.  
  
***  
  
_You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall_  
  
Ginny broke her promise. She let Harry have her. It had been a couple weeks of snogging, and she knew she wanted it, and she knew she was torturing Harry. Of course she was. He'd told her it once. How he'd loved her after he'd taken her. it was her first time, but not his. He'd only had the experience once before, but at least he knew what he was doing. Sure, Ginny did everything right, but she hesitated a lot. Of course, she didn't want to offend him.  
  
Breathing heavy, Ginny lay in his arms. She snuggled into him, and he smiled. She was actually his. Over the past weeks, he'd realized exactly how much he loved her. He needed her and the passion of just thinking about her made breathing almost unbearable. But just being close to her calmed him.   
  
Ginny pulled out of his arms. Grabbing her nightgown, she pulled it back on. Part of her was happy because she'd let Harry have her, but she felt bad about breaking her promise.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up and pulling on some clothes.  
  
"No, not at all. I guess I'm a bit shy," Ginny said. She wasn't lying, but she shoved the guilt away. Harry was her match, and she was glad he'd gotten her first.  
  
***  
  
_You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in;  
Would you take me deeper now?_  
  
Seeing each other more and more, they fell more and more in love. When Harry graduated, he got himself a home. Ginny would sneak out and go visit him. When Ron finally found her out, he was mad at them both for a while, but when Ginny showed him how perfect they were for each other, he couldn't blame her. They were the perfect couple. And Hermione went to live with Ron in his new apartment.  
  
Ginny and Harry had a couple quarrels, but Harry still felt that same security around her and he still felt the lightning in his blood when they made love. And Ginny still felt like passing out whenever Harry would walk by and brush his lips across hers. She loved that, and she loved him. When she graduated, Harry came to the party.  
  
"Ginny, c'mere!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the stage. He grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. Making the microphone float before him, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a diamond ring, he slid it onto Ginny's finger. The look on her face clearly said yes.  
  
"Ginny, Weasley, will you marry me? Because you are everything to me." Harry asked. Everyone at the party clapped and cheered. Ginny nodded and kissed him passionately, right there on the stage. They were so in love. And it was so apparent. These two couldn't live without each other.  
  
_'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You are everything...  
Everything_  
  
A/N: I like this...It has a passionate feeling about it, I guess, and passion is my middle name. It has to be, I'm a Scorpio! Well, please R'n'R! Thankees!


End file.
